Misinterpreted
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Neji overhears a conversation in Hinata's room and he draws false conclusions.  Pairings: KibaHina, NejiHina ! T for adult themes


"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher" Neji shouted defending himself from that attack techniques of his uncle. They were training their Byakugan jutsus since the afternoon, when it started to get darker and darker. His uncle, Hiashi, decided that they had enough for that day. They bowed to each other and walked together to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Your Byakugan eyes have got stronger. Now you need just to learn how to use them without consuming so much of your chakra energy" the leader of the clan commented.

"Oh, and if you want, go to see Hinata. She just got back from the mission she was assigned. She could handle some company of somebody on her age."

"Ok uncle, and thank you" the boy said politely and headed to Hinata' s room.

He went up the stairs and walked the hall that leaded to her quarters. The girl was on mission with her team for the last two weeks and she had returned that afternoon. He was just two steps from her door, when he heard strange noises coming from the room. The girl was talking to someone.

"Ouch! Kiba, you are hurting me!"

"I' m sorry" the second voice apologetically said.

"You know that I am not used to this kind of stuff. This is my first time."

"Okay, okay" The girl paused for a second "... just try again but softer this time." Hinata sounded as if she was holding back from screaming.

"_What the hell? What are they doing?"_ Neji thought. Though, he didn't try to interrupt them, but stuck his ear on the door. Using his Byakugan he could feel the presence of two people into the room. The first was his cousin and the second one was presumably her team mate.

"How does it feel now, Hinata?" He heard Kiba asking.

"Much better. Try to move it ... but not so hard this time." Hinata answered.

Neji' s thoughts went blank. From the few things he heard he could only think that these two were doing a bad thing, a very bad thing.

_"Oh my, the dog boy is raping my cousin! Why doesn't she ask for help? Why is she taking it? Why haven't I still and entered the room to stop them?"_

He started panicking and stopped thinking logically.

_"She will be knocked up. And they will have babies. Hyuga - Inuzuka babies. With Byakugan eyes and dogs. And they will call me "Uncle Neji!". "Uncle Neji!, Uncle Neji!, Uncle Neji!"_

_I AM ENDING THIS NOW!"_

Without knowing why, he stepped back and run onto the door thinking that it was locked. Using his weight against the door, he pushed hard. The door opened violently and crashed onto the wall. Neji fell on the floor hardly, making a loud "BUMP".

Hinata and Kiba gasped from his sudden entrance. The girl lost her breath for a couple of seconds, shocked by her cousin's entrance. Kiba moved closer to Hinata and thus farther from the door to avoid Neji falling upon him.

As soon as Hinata managed to catch breath again, she said:

"Neji-nee san, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Her voice was low and she sounded surprised and shocked.

Neji rose from the floor using his hands to support himself.

"You ask what am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Neji shouted scaring Hinata even more. He stopped surprised. The two teens were not doing what he thought; Hinata had spreaded her legs towars Kiba who was trying to tie some bandages around Hinata' s bruises. The two ninjas were sitting on Hinata's bed, and the boy was just about to put a plaster on her hurt knee. Around them there were scattered bandages, cotton, scissors, plasters in different sizes and other medic stuff.

"I just brought her home..." Kiba, who had not talked yet, started explaining. Hinata stood next to him, slightly limping.

"...and then he offered to take care of my injuries..." Hinata completed his sentence.

"…Something he is not very good at !" she added giggling.

Kiba uneasy answered her:

"A "thank you" would be enough".

And he addressed to Neji; "I told her to go to the hospital if she needed but she insisted it was nothing."

"I told you that all I had was a few scratches" The girl protested. "You and Shino are being overprotected from times to times."

Neji looked first his cousin and then her team mate arguing confused.

"So you weren't having...?" He interrupted.

"Having what ?" Hinata said curiously.

"Errrr...you know...sex..." Neji said finally understanding that he had misinterpreted their words.

"S..e..x ?" Hinata said and her skin became even paler. "With K...i..b...a...?" She laid eyes on the Inuzuka, and picturing the scene on her mind, the girl nearly passed out.

The two boys rushed to her side helping her to stand on her feet. Neji took her right hand and the Inuzuka her left hand.

Kiba, supporting Hinata glared to Neji.

"Dude, for a genius, you are quite perverted".


End file.
